


What's In A Name

by QueenVictoria88



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Dick Grayson is Batman, Family Drama, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoria88/pseuds/QueenVictoria88
Summary: There always has to be a Batman. Nightwing is forced to return to Gotham and run the show. He hasn't been back to Gotham since his fight with Bruce and now he has to come back and answer for a lot on top of fulfilling his obligations.





	1. A Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers-  
> None of the characters are mine  
> I say the Titans, but I really mean the cast of Young Justice because it’s finally 2018 & we’re getting Season 3 WHAT WHAT! I miss them! (brief part)  
> Ignore me if any medical stuff is wrong like it’s probably improbable, but it’s not real anyway (You’re not real, man!)  
> I didn’t care about the time frame this was in so also ignore any timeline issues.  
> AND I know the Batmobile doesn’t have a backseat, but let’s pretend after the addition of Damian, Bruce revamped the car to include one because let’s face it, when you get a kid you always get a bigger car :D

What’s in a Name?

 

It wasn’t a particularly interesting night pertaining to the crime or even the weather in Bludhaven. There was a cool breeze, but it was one that Nightwing wouldn’t have noticed. He was too busy sweating his balls off from running around stopping misdemeanors and first time felons. It was a par for the course night of patrol. Nothing major in the works of Bludhaven’s underbelly, but he had been out since nine thirty and before that he had an exhausting day as Dick Grayson. Not to mention, this was his second day without sleeping the night prior. Nightwing was used to always being on the go, but tonight he was finally feeling the effects. He apprehended and tied up the last two female delinquents he caught trying to break into an ATM and left them for the Bludhaven PD. Their sirens were within ear shot so Nightwing continued on. The clock was rounding two in the morning. It was early by vigilante standards and yet by two thirty, Nightwing was done, uh ‘dicking around’ so to speak. He was creeping about a quiet city just waiting, but there was nothing going on. He rationalized that even if there was something that he had missed, he assured himself that’s why the city had the Bludhaven PD. A rational that rarely won over his obligation to patrol until sunrise. He slid open the window to his apartment, body still damp from sweat. As he entered the calm atmosphered living room despite it’s disarray from his busy life, he contemplated striping out of the suctioned kevlar, showering and getting into a cozy bed. But that lasted all about the time it took him to touch the apartment floor and he realized the couch was closer. Fuck it. He flopped down onto the couch that had some random papers and clothing strewn on it. He shoved what he could off, but then was quickly too comfortable to move. As his body sunk into the cushions and his face was folded around by the pillow, his muscles relaxed and he gave way to much needed sleep.

Soaring through the city, Nightwing was flipping through the air. The wind hitting his face, the freedom of flying hugging his soul tighter than any human’s touch he had ever felt. Suddenly there was ringing…a phone. Yes, it was a phone…but where? He is over thirty feet in the air. Nightwing lost his concentration and began falling. He’s fallen before, no big deal. He’ll just reach for a grappling hook. Instead of the metal device he’s felt a thousand times when he’s reached for it to help him, he grasps something soft. He sees a pillow. A pillow? What the fuck?! That ringing is so loud…Ungodly loud. He’s falling too fast. Wait, what is… OH.  
Dick opens his eyes and realizes the ringing is real, the dream was not. That sinking feeling of falling in a dream was slowly evaporating from him with each quick breath of his slowing down. As he felt transported back into the reality version of his body, he removes his hand quickly from the pillow he was clutching and then proceeds to find his phone in his uniform. The ringing hasn’t stopped. It wasn’t his ‘work’ phone. He had to go to the other pocket. He pulled his personal cell to see the time is 2:55AM and Alfred is calling. Regardless of how exhausted he is after that twenty minute sham of sleep, Dick stands as he answers. Fully knowing the time and who it is calling would require him to be on the move, no matter the issue.

“What’s wrong?”

“Master Richard, you need to come to Gotham immediately. To Arkham Prison. There was a break out. He needs you.” Alfred’s voice was clear and firm like Dick was used to when something was wrong. That was all Grayson needed to hear and he was back on his cycle cutting up the street with fierce speed trying to ignore how long it had been since he had been in Gotham. 

 

Arkham Prison 1:00 AM

Batman and Robin fly onto the scene following Commission Gordon’s call that there was a breakout in one of the wings of Arkham. 

“Follow my lead.” Batman orders

“Right.” Robin following behind him as they get close to the fight. “Who are these guys? I don’t recognize them from the Red Robin files.”

“They’re smaller offense criminals, specifically one’s I’ve put away, but this isn’t the maximum security ward. They’re much less unknown, but not to be underestimated.” Batman warned.

The break out was result of a clear executed plan. Somehow the prisoners smuggled explosives into Arkham. There was evidence left post explosion by the control panels located between two cells. After that there was no telling how the rest of the block was freed. Batman and Robin were out numbered, but there were still guards trying to control the fight. The pandemonium was enough to separate Robin from Batman. Suddenly, one prisoner named Desanto began firing a type of gun that had syringes in place of bullets on the guards. Another outside smuggle to aid in the operation, Batman assumed. Once hit, the guards were going down one by one, convulsing in a state of shock and aspirating while on the ground. Batman turns on his scanner in his cowl to get a read of their vitals. The scan is running a diagnostic as he is violently punching other convicts in their jaws, throwing blows to their stomachs and dodging broken chair legs that were being swung at him. The information the computer is processing is blinking on the screen faster than he can read, catching only a few words at a time, ‘raised heart rate, high pulse, induced seizure’. Finally the end results flash on the screen “Cocktail street drug known as ‘Spice” Administer Anti-Seizure Antidote B245. Batman reaches into his belt and after he clears a path using brute force, he makes his way over to the guards. 

“Robin!” He calls into his comm. “Use the Anti-Seizure Antidote B245 on the guards!” He waits for a copy, but there is no answer.

Robin had been 20 feet away using his staff to knock down prisoners twice his size. When Desanto started firing, Robin made his way over to take him out. He went for his legs and successfully knocked him down, but as he fell Robin made the mistake of turning away to face an attack from behind. Robin was shot in the neck with a syringe. He went down and began convulsing. Batman tries to locate Robin after he receives silence and he realizes his youngest partner is on the ground. He throws a flash grenade to cover himself and uses the darkness as his safe passage over to Robin without being detected. He administers the antidote and Robin immediately stills and begins to cough. 

“What’s your status?”

*Cough* “I’m good. Go.” *Cough*

Batman pulls him up ignoring his protest. “Retreat.” He commands.

Robin shakes his head. “No really. I’m okay. I’m needed here.” and he grabs his staff to prove he is ready. 

Batman is satisfied enough and jumps back into the fight.

Robin is strong for twelve. Being Bruce’s son, he knows how to pull himself together even if his legs feel wobbly and his breathing isn’t quite right. He has his Father’s voice in his head. “No matter the circumstance, the object is to survive. The mission is to protect others. You must always be stronger. You must always get back up.” And back up he was. Back to fighting sweaty torn clothing criminals who are giving their shot at freedom all they have. Most were troublesome and an adequate fight, but there were a few so old it was laughable that they were even trying to fight Batman and Robin. It almost made Robin question if men so old shouldn’t be granted a little freedom. Almost… then one punches him in the jaw and he is right back on track.

It is a little after 2:00 Am. Batman is surrounded by angry prisoners as he and Robin are their last hurtle to the outside now that most guards are down. Robin didn’t have a clear visual on his partner because of how many there were. But he couldn’t worry about that given that he too has his fair share to take care of. All Robin hears is Batman let out a grunt of pain. By the time he is able to clear himself and see, there are 20 men like vultures attacking Batman. Robin goes to his utility belt and grabs a large explosive. He doesn’t care that it would maim some of the prisoners. They are losing this battle and Batman isn’t getting up, something Damian isn’t accustomed to seeing. After the explosion settles he seizes his moment and breaks through the crowd to cover Batman. Incredibly ruthless like the trained assassin he was bread to become, he fights to get to Batman. Robin shoves the last few men off of him using his staff, ignoring the ones crying in pain from the bomb. He throws some smaller explosives around them and quickly draws up his cape to shield them from the fall out. The bombs create a short window of time for him to get them clear. Robin remembers with a slight bitterness one of his final trainings from Grayson- that when lifting someone twice your body weight, it is easier to pull them from their legs behind you like a cart. Robin curses to himself. It feels stupid. It is cumbersome and most of all it isn’t fast enough, but it is the only option of getting them both under cover. He is able to get him and Batman to the side of the prison behind a pile of rubble, in the dark. Always look for the darkness. He checks Batman for a pulse. “Batman, wake up.” He whispers, but there is no reaction. He checks his breathing. it was steady. Batman’s suit is extremely padded and he can’t see any external trauma. There are no outward indicators and he didn’t see what happen. He assumes it must be something internal. 

Moments before 

Batman knows they are out numbered and Robin is slower since the antidote. As he’s continuing the fight he goes over in his mind that Red Robin is on a mission with the Titans. Gordon and his precinct are outside attempting to catch the prisoners who have managed to escape. He considers putting a call into Nightwing out in Bludhaven, but they weren’t speaking and he isn’t going to break the stand off. He’s not desperate yet. He glances to Robin who is handling his own. He decides to play it out. Batman jump punches a man down to the ground while another tries to barrel into him. But Batman doesn’t lose his balance and he rolls the man up over his shoulders dropping him hard. Another two men in front of him, another three on his sides. He has to be precise with his movements. Although these prisoners put up a decent fight, they aren’t as smart or as trained as BATMAN. As he is dominating he sees Robin take a fall. All of a sudden, Batman feels immense pain from a blow to the back of his head and that is it. Everything goes black. 

Now

Robin is checking his eyes. “Batman?” His pupils are somewhat responsive, he calculates a 2 on the GCS indicating a brain injury. Christ! Damian thought. “Batman, answer me.” He calls again. Then blood runs down his nose and Damian who isn’t prone to panic immediately thinks the worst. They are in the field, poorly covered in an overwhelming prison riot and Batman is unconscious and bleeding from his brain. He has to get them the hell out of there. Robin pushes the button on Batman’s suit to call the Batmobile to their location. The riot is carrying on behind them as more guards have showed up. He looks at it and then shakes his head thinking ‘no second guessing’. He puts the biggest explosives he can find from Batman’s belt on the wall and drags Batman out of the way. They are exposed but merely for seconds. He hits the detonator and the blast creates a hole in the side of the prison wall. He jumps from the second story with Batman draped over his shoulder. Batman is incredibly heavy for twelve year old Robin and when they land the weight is too much and he falls forward with Batman on top of him. It hurt. Hitting the pavement and being flattened by a 210 pound man in a kevlar suit. He ignores it and manages to wiggle out from underneath. He opens the door to the Batmobile and notices that there isn’t much commotion around them and they were luckily out of sight. Small miracles, he breathes easier. He is able to finally fold Batman onto the seat of the Batmobile after an intense struggle like a one man tug of war. He lays him across the back, squishes his feet in and closes the door, ultimately they were safe.

“Computer Robin 8-5-1-2 auto drive to cave.”

“Command Accepted Auto Pilot engaged, in route to Cave.” 

“Batman?” Still breathing. Low pupil reaction, but larger response to pain stimuli. “Computer call Alfred.”

“Calling Alfred.”

“Master Bruce?”

“Pennyworth it’s me. Batman is down. The prison break is out of control. I had to evacuate us. We need to send in back up.”

“Master Timothy is…”

“I know. Call Grayson! Batman’s going to need medical attention.” Then Robin’s voice went from serious filled with Batman like intimidation, to age appropriate young boy concerned about Batman. “Alfred… his GCS scale isn’t good and I can’t wake him. I think… I think he’s bleeding from his brain.”

Alfred’s voice immediately changed as well. “What is your eta?”

“ 7 minutes.”

“Stabilize his neck and I’ll meet you at the entrance.” He clicks off.

As sweat drips from his face he looks down at a stationary Batman. He decides to turn his gaze out to the front window and try to ignore the normal 90 mph the Batmobile does seeming significantly slower from the back seat.


	2. Nightwing's Return

Nightwing arrives on the scene at Arkham. From certain angles, one wouldn’t be able to tell even a hair was out of place with the prison. Then when Nightwing rounds the east wing it looks like a hack demolition job. Just all types of lights; the search lights from the prison towers, lights from the hundreds of cop cars both stationary and still arriving, officer’s flashlights, news cameras behind a police line and each sight competing for his main attention. There are dogs barking, cops on radios, whistles going off, prisoners screaming and yet it takes Nighwting less than a second to locate Commissioner Gordon. The Commissioner sees him and meets him in the shadows.

“Something happened to your boss. Guess that's why you’re here. Nice of him to send back up, but the prison is contained. It’s now a man hunt.”

“How many?”

“So far, 53. A cartel lord, Desanto, smuggled some explosives into the prison through a corrupt guard causing the breakout. We got them both.”

“You know which cartel?”

“We sent operatives out, but it’s Federal now. Damn Bureau.”

“Hey, a little back up can’t hurt.” He jokes and turns to leave.

Gordon calls after him. “Don’t you want to know where you should start?”

“No offense, but a bunch of nuts in Arkham uniforms, shouldn’t be too hard.”

Gordon scoffs at himself thinking he should have known better. “Sorry, it’s been a while since you’ve been in town.”

Nightwing gives him silent nod and then he is off.

By sunrise Nightwing has brought in thirty or so escapees. They all had lavish stories claiming their innocence or the other more colorful side how they were going to rip his balls up through his throat when they got their revenge. Or something like that, after the first five or so all the threats seemed to blur together. Nightwing was working off of 20 minutes of sleep, no food and no idea of Batman’s status. The media was already making a fuss about Batman disappearing from an uncontrolled prison riot. Nightwing didn’t need a crystal ball to know what it meant. Things were piling up. If the media suspects Batman is out of commission, that means Nightwing would have to step up. There always has to be a Batman. It was the farthest thing from his desire and the last thing he wanted to think about while already irritated. So when one prisoner didn’t put up a fight and actually took the cuffs from Nightwing to cuff himself, he barely noticed. It wasn’t until he got him to the squad car that he realized the man was extremely cooperative. Nightwing gently grabbed him by the arms and the man caught Nightwing looking at him curiously.

The man smiled. “Thank you.”

“For catching you?”

“I was a drunk. I collided with and killed a school bus full of kids. I don’t deserve to be on the outside.” Nightwing didn’t mean to but he let his cold stare break and the man noticed. “I want to repent for my sins.”

“So why did you leave with the rest of them?”

“…I wanted to feel the grass one more time.” Nightwing looked down and saw the man in fact didn’t have shoes on. He was about to say something, but the man anticipated and spoke first. “I had a thousand opportunities to get clean on top of other close calls before I… believe me, I really do belong in there.”

Dick helped him into the car and watched as it drove off. He was lost in thought thinking about things that are right and wrong, Gotham city, how some of the faces he just helped throw back in jail he hadn’t seen since he was wearing the Robin suit. Back when he couldn’t look Bruce in the eye without standing on his toes. How long it had been since he and Bruce were actually glad to see each other.

“Here.” Gordon said coming up behind Nightwing startling him only out of his thoughts as he offers him the coffee in his hand.

“No, thank you. How many more? The sun is up.” Nightwing couldn’t decide which made him more anxious, the daylight or knowing after this he’d be going back to Wayne Manor.

“Yeah, surprised you’re still here. We got three squads on the last six. Great Job. We’re all square here.”

“Good. Then I’ll be going. See you around Commissioner.” He gives him a half salute out of respect.

“Thank—” Before Gordon can finish thanking him, Nightwing runs and jumps up to a hanging street lamp. He flips himself up and then uses a grappling hook to get some air and then he is gone. Gordon smiles. It was always different working with Nightwing, even when he was Robin. He worked with the cops, tolerated them, more so than Batman. Or if Batman understood the cops, he didn’t care because to him their protocol wasn’t his priority. In a way, Gordon had missed Nightwing.  
“See you around, kid.” He said to himself as he watched him disappear.

 

Exhausted, famished and almost to the state of mental feebleness Dick enters the cave on his cycle. He removes his helmet in time for Alfred to be approaching him.

“It’s all contained.” He slumps off the bike.

“We saw on the news Master Richard. Thank you for coming so quickly.”

“No, need to thank me. How is he?” He extends his hand for a handshake with Alfred. No one ever means to alienate those associated with the ones they’re avoiding. A handshake for Alfred feels too insignificant, but it is all he could offer seeing as how there are more important issues to discuss.

Alfred’s face drops at the mention of Bruce. “He is stable.” Dick doesn’t miss that there is more to say.

He just decides to change the subject. “Where’s Damian?” Alfred motions to the medical bay because the boy is still by Bruce’s side. Now he has to ask. “What’s… uh. Dick hesitates. “What’s his condition?”

“Master Bruce suffered massive trauma to the lower back part of the skull causing swelling around the brain stem. A Traumatic Brain Injury such as this, which I’m sure you’re familiar, has interrupted most of his neurological functions.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning he is in a coma and although his body responds to pain and sensation there’s no telling if he wakes up, what will be affected.”

“ IF! Alfred?” Dick’s concern grew.

“Unfortunately, yes. It is entirely too soon to tell. With an injury like this, I’m afraid days must pass giving the brain time to heal. He also has a few rib fractures and a broken nose, which is what frightened Damian in to thinking he was bleeding from his brain.” Alfred almost amused at Damian’s naivety, but not at the severity of the situation. He continues as Dick stares into the room. “The coma is the biggest hurdle now.”

Dick feels guilty that his first thought is to how he’d have to go into the suit. His next is that this is Bruce. He doesn’t get injured like this or at least he hasn’t in a while and when he did…there were no ‘If’s’ to his recovery. Ever. “When can we expect to know?”

Alfred found a strange comfort in Dick sounding just like Bruce. Trying not to show his amount of concern and instead being pragmatic. “Dr. Leslie said to expect him to remain like this at least for a few days to a week.

Dick gritted his teeth and sighed, he isn’t allowed to wonder if he could handle this, if he could handle being Batman and stepping back into everyone’s lives, this was expected of him, no matter how long he has been Nightwing. “When is Tim expected back from the Titans?”

“Tomorrow at the earliest.” Alfred puts a hand on Dick’s shoulder knowing the tension he is faced with. “I’ll make you some food, say ten minutes Master Dick?”

“You’re a lifesaver, Alfred.”

Dick leans on the door frame to Bruce’s room. He looks at the six foot two inch, two hundred and ten pounds housing one of the most complex, stubborn, aggravating and yet most selfless men Dick has lived his life by. The one who had brought Dick in as an orphaned boy, raised him to be Robin, a leader and channeled Dick’s pain into the fight for justice. The Dark Knight, only after Alfred was Dick who knew him the best beyond the legend that was Batman. Knew that his hopes were wrapped into protecting Gotham and his life he saw only through Batman’s eyes. The only man living who still held expectations on Dick. This giant of a man now horizontal, looking weak for the first time ever. A chill ran up Dick’s spine. His mind went back to a training session where Bruce had taken him to a dojo in Gotham where he had once trained. It was the two of them and Bruce’s former Sensei.

“Why is Batman important, Dick?”

Dick was balancing on two hands, feet up in the air and the Sensei was placing bricks on his feet for Dick to balance. He exhaled trying to concentrate “Because he is a symbol of justice to be feared by all who want to violate that justice.”

“And what is the most important part to Batman.” Bruce said while circling him.

“That he doesn’t kill.” He let out a breath only slightly wavering.

“And…”

“That there always is a Batman.”

“Add another weight.” Bruce said in a pleased and proud voice.

Dick massages between his eyes and refocuses on Damian sitting next to Bruce’s bedside. He is short for twelve. How the hell did the kid carry him to the car? Dick laughed to himself remembering the one or two times Batman took a hit when he was first Robin and Dick attempted to help him. How angry Batman was when he regained consciousness to see Robin above him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Batman’s piercing eyes burning into Robin’s face.

“Uh, helping you?” How was this not obvious?

“I’m fine. Go after them!” He barked.

How dare Robin care about Batman and not go after the perp! It was Batman! He was invincible. Only took a bit for Dick to catch on and understand. His attention left from the past and went back to Damian.

“So, not only did you flee a prison riot, but you then stayed here?”

Damian doesn’t flinch. He knew Grayson had been standing there watching him the entire time. Since Dick had been training him months back, he expected and was prepared for some type of dressing down along the lines of the question he just got. However, Dick was the one who chose to up and leave without warning. He didn’t owe Grayson anything. “He’s in a coma.”

“I can see. Alfred said we’ll have to wait. Did he tell you something different?”

“I thought it best if I came back with him.” Go to hell Grayson, he thought.

“The car has auto pilot for a reason, Damian.”

“I didn’t know if Alfred could handle it.”

“And then when Alfred had it under control?”

“Stop trying to be him right now.” He snapped. Damian wasn’t sure, but he thought he might have been responsible for Batman losing focus. He was agitated and concerned and the last thing he wanted to do was deal with this interrogation from pretend Batman, Dick Grayson. How could Dick just leave and abandon them without so much as an explanation? One day he’s training him, telling him he’ll always be there and the next he disappears. Text messages aren’t explanations and they don’t mean crap.

Dick walks into the room and around the other side so that he could see Damian’s face. It was fortunate he did. Damian didn’t look at all like the hard shelled impenetrable jerk with a chip on his shoulder. Yet still angry, he also looked vulnerable and genuinely worried. He more or less looked his age. “I know its scary when he’s down. But Damian, as Robin you had a responsibility to go back out there.”

“Screw you! I’m not scared, Grayson. I was needed here!” There he was. The Damian he knew. Dick almost cracks a smile.

Dick took a look at the monitor to get a read on Bruce’s progress or lack there of. He was in a coma alright. Who knew if he could hear them. “Have you eaten?”

“Yes, Pennyworth made me a sandwich.”

“And you ate it?”

He gives Grayson a glare to back off that matched Bruce, but Dick raises his eyebrows in impatience. “Most of it.” Damian confesses.

“Look. I need a nap and some food, definitely a shower. So I’m going to get on the horn to Tim and then be upstairs. You okay for now?”

“I’m fine! In fact, I don’t need you here, I can patrol on my own. I am his real son after all.”

Damian…always throwing around the biological card. “Yes, but I think you’re still too short to ride the Batman ride. We’ll go out together.” It wasn’t a suggestion.

Damian rolls his eyes. He wants to tell him off, but he is too tired.

Dick goes to leave and says, “He’s going to be fine.” as words of encouragement on his way out.

Damian mumbles under his breath “So reassuring from your lack of medical experience, Grayson.” As upsetting as Dick’s presence is to Damian, he takes comfort in the fact that with Bruce in a coma, he won’t be alone with Drake. As much as he wasn’t looking forward to Grayson acting in charge, over his dead body would he allow Tim in the Batman suit.


	3. We Are Always Partners

Elsewhere 

The Titan’s ship landed back at their base. Tim and Conner were in a friendly debate over something that had happened on the mission.

“Come on Me’gan, back me up.” Conner begs.

“I don’t want any part of this.” She giggles. 

“Because you know I’m right.”

“That tactic doesn’t work! And you’re not right.” Tim jests as he is looking at Conner who then stops. Tim turns to see what he is looking at. 

Superman had been waiting for them. He has a stern look on his face. They immediately shape up and go quiet. “Tim, you’re needed in Gotham, immediately.” The gravity in Superman’s tone was well distinguished. 

“What is it?”

“Walk with me. I’ll tell you on the way.” 

 

Tim speeds into the cave, throwing his helmet off to see Grayson at the Batcomputer. 

“That didn’t take you long.” Dick sits back in the chair and folds his arms and then he untucks the one hand and waves hello.

“You’re here? …How is he?” Tim was surprised to see Grayson and at the same time not at all.

“He’s stable.” 

Tim could read Dick was holding back and walked past him and into Bruce’s room. Dick followed. 

Tim looks at the monitor. “What’s he still doing down here?”

“Alfred didn’t want to move him while he’s this critical.”

“At least he’s breathing on his own. That’s the most common outcome with brain stem injuries, needing a machine, even if he’s in a coma that’s a good sign.” He tries not to sound so on edge.

“Alfred think’s we’ll see one way or the other in a few days.”

Tim looks at his IV and seems satisfied with his level of care. “Where’s Damian?” What Tim really means is, how is Damian.

Dick rubs his face. “Damian is training… upstairs…by himself. Maybe he’s slept an hour.” Tim shot Dick a look. “He thinks he’s calling the shots tonight.” Dick adds.

Tim snorted. “Let him think that. Oh captain my captain.” he says in acknowledgment to Dick “I’ll join the Joker before I’d allow him in charge.”

Dick grins. “Don’t worry, no psycho clowning for you. Although, I’d rather you and I be partners here, Drake, I haven’t been in Gotham in…”

“Over a year.” Tim finishes his sentence with a hint of bitterness. 

“Yeah..” Dick wrings the back of his neck in a guilty way.

Tim changes tactics. “You’re here when it matters, but you’re right, I know Gotham better than you at the present moment. Not like you’d ever really forget”

That made him grin. “So… partners?” Dick extends his hand waiting for reciprocation.

Tim looks him over. “We’ve always been partners, Grayson. Somewhere you thought we weren’t.” He said while shaking his hand.

Dick lets the moment pass and then gets right to business. “Arkham was contained and the GCPD took care of who caused the break out. It was the cartel headed by Desanto and so of course the Feds took over. Out of our hands now. Which brings us to tonight, the press will have nothing more to talk about with Batman making an appearance on patrol.”

“Alright. Before I came, I had the surveillance footage from Arkham sent to us here in the cave via my micro computer.”

“Of course you did.” He smirked. 

“Would you like to take a look at the attack with me?”

Dick nods. 

The two go over to the Batcomputer and Dick let’s Tim sit in the chair. A small action neither of them think much of, but if psychologists were to analyze Dick’s behavior they could trace ties to most of Dick’s actions subconsciously stemming from how he either does or doesn’t want to be Bruce. After being his right hand for so long, Dick wants to be nothing like Bruce emotionally and everything like Bruce heroically. Letting someone else take lead and sit in the chair even though Dick was in charge is the exact opposite of Bruce. It is a sign of respect that someone like Dick, wouldn’t think twice to give. After a few moments of Tim getting into the files he pulls up video of the break out. They see the explosives go off. Tim fast-forwards through most of the fight.

As the screen is going by he mumbles at a whisper level but audible enough for Dick to hear “Why didn’t he call in back up?”

To which Grayson replies just as softly “mmm” as he too was wondering the same thing. “Hit play again, I think you’re close.”

Tim let it play and sure enough they see the numerous prisoners around Batman. He’s fighting off the ones in front and dodging the others around his other sides. He looks like he always does in combat. And then they see the man behind him lift a cell door above his head and with a running leap charge at Batman. He lands the cell door right at the base of Batman’s skull and he goes down faster than a popped balloon. 

“Geez” Tim comments.

“Rewind it.”

Tim complies. They watch again and sure enough. 

“Pause.” Dick commands.

“What?”

“He’s looking at Damian.”

“How can you tell?”

“Because I know him, better than I want to. He was distracted. He doesn’t go down like that, not without a reason.”

“Right, but…”

“And on some level, I think Damian feels responsible.”

“Dick…it’s not Damian’s fault.”

“No.” It’s mine he thinks internally. “But that doesn’t mean Damian isn’t blaming himself, which would explain him leaving an out of control Arkham to the cops.” Dick headed upstairs.

“Are you going to talk to him?” Tim calls after him wondering where he was going. 

He dodges his question. “I’ll meet you back here for briefing before patrol okay?”

Dick goes up to his old room. He has avoided going in there by staying in the guest bedroom and he still doesn’t have to go in. He could use a study, a library, hell the place has more rooms than people to fill them, but still he reluctantly opens the door. He knows it will bother him to see it, but that’s why he forces himself. Nightwing isn’t going to let emotional baggage weigh him down. The minute he turns on the light and shuts the door the stale air settles around him and he is in silence. Nothing is different and Alfred being the incredible butler that he is, hasn’t let a speck of dust take residence in the unoccupied room. He takes a long inhale as he gazes at all of his old things that he left behind. The fight he and Bruce had was the first fight since the one they had when Dick struck out as Nightwing. The others weren’t privy to the details of the recent one, just the fact that Grayson up and left. That was enough for Damian who had been abandoned by people before. He didn’t care that Dick’s departure had nothing to do with him, he saw it as an offense against his Father and him. Tim being more intone with the difficulties of knowing Bruce and more mature knew not to take it personally. Yet, he was aggravated that he was left alone to deal with Damian. All without a consultation or better yet a good-bye. It was a slight he considered Grayson too decent for. Disappointment is difficult to erase from one’s opinion of someone once it’s been marked on their character. Dick goes over to the window sill and looks out over the same patch of garden he grew up staring at. Alfred planted some daylilies, other than that, nothing has changed. At least he thought they were daylilies, of all the various subjects he studied under Bruce, horticulture wasn’t his strong point. Unless it had relation to Poison Ivy. Feeling content that he was in fact alone, Dick takes out his phone and dials.

“It’s me.” 

“What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t say anything.” The minute he hears the voice he feels more calm already.

“You don’t have to, Dick.”

“Bruce is hurt pretty badly. I’m stepping in.”

“I saw the news, I wasn’t sure. Do you—”

“—No. No, we don’t need you, thanks. I thought you should know. He’s in a coma from a brain injury, Alfred is hopeful. Anyway… I thought you should know.”

“Have Tim send me the files on his condition and I’ll see if there’s anything I can do.” A pause went by. “Now why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you. Is it the suit?”

“No. Well, yes, but not really. That’s part of the job.”

“Talk to me.”

“He was distracted by Damian. That’s how he got hurt. He was concerned and unfocused and… and if I—”

“—And if you hadn’t stopped training with Damian he would have been more advanced, Bruce wouldn’t have felt unsure and he wouldn’t have lost his focus?”

“How come when you say it, it sounds—”

“Ridiculous.”

“Yes. But I’m not wrong!”

“Dick. You can’t blame yourself for this one. If Bruce was concerned he should have called in back up, or benched Damian. You leaving didn’t cause this.”

“No, just Damian is still angry with me and—“

“—Damian is an angry kid. Even if you hadn’t left abruptly he’d still be an angry kid. You feel guilty and you shouldn’t.”

“I know Barbara, but I can’t—”

“—Dick, Stop beating yourself up for taking a stance and sticking to it. Bruce would never… well he never admits to feeling guilty about a decision he’s made. What’s important is he went down and you’re right there, picking up the pieces. ” She was hoping he would get the hint.

He didn’t. “Tim said the same thing, about me being here.” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Grayson. Bruce drew a line in the sand and you exercised your right to cross it. It was outlandish for him to think an ultimatum would work on you since the last time he tried one, you became Nightwing. He’s got a thing for repetition of offenses. Anyway, I’m sorry your relationship with Damian was a casualty. But you’ll figure that out. I’m sure.”

“What would I do without you?”

“Hate yourself for no good reason.”

“I’d be very lost, Babs.”

“Yea, well so would they if you actually turned your back on them…us.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell—”

“—Grayson, I know you better than you know yourself, you don’t have to explain. Plus, I can see the records.”

“Thanks for always being on my side.”

“Always. Hell, I admire your strength.”

Dick didn’t want to go any further into his reasons for leaving. “I’ll have Tim send over his files.”

“Great. And hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Not too many flashy tumbles in the air, it’s a dead give away that you’re not him.” she warned.

“They aren’t flashy!”

“Bye Dick.”

“Take care, Babs.”


	4. Surrealism, Comedians & Truth Tellers

Around 10:30PM Gordon makes his way in a brisk run to the roof of the precinct. He switches on the Batsignal and lights up a cigarette. He doesn’t know if the Bat will show, but he thinks for sure the kid and the teen will. He is facing in the normal direction to which Batman touches down waiting, when all of the sudden he hears.

“What is it Commissioner?”

Gordon spins around to see Batman, Red Robin and Robin standing waiting and ready. “Glad to see you are alright, Batman.” Gordon said walking closer.

Dick tries his best to lower his voice to match Batman’s and although he has an intimidating voice himself, there is a clear distinction. “What’s the emergency.”

Gordon notices and then realizes the Batman in front of him’s weight and stature is off. He ignores it. “We got a tip that BlackMask has a shipment leaving tonight down by the docks from our own operatives we have in there. The problem is that Mask’s men have grown suspicious. We lost contact a few hours ago.”

“If a bunch of cops show up it’ll jeopardize their lives.” Red Robin provides.

“Exactly. We’ll have back up standing by, but we just can’t risk it, These men have families and have been in this too long to have anything mess it up.”

“What are they shipping?” Batman asks.

“A full cargo ship of drugs and weapons. They’ve been planning it for a while.”

“How many do you expect to be there?” Robin asks.

“Over a hundred, a medium operation for Mask. He most likely he won’t even been there.”

“You have your men wire tapped?” Red Robin starts to pull out his computer.

“Yes.” He answered obviously.

Batman nods to Red Robin who responds to his command then turns and heads out. He begins hacking into the GCPD frequency. Then Batman looks at Robin who hasn’t budged. Batman clears his throat with a short grunt and Robin sighs and then follows out after Red Robin. “We’re on it, Commissioner, your men are in good hands.”

Gordon nods as he finishes his last drag of cigarette. He turns to switch off the light and when he turns back, Batman is gone. Gordon looks over the ledge and sure enough he sees Batman doing a double somersault in the air before he shoots his grappling hook over to a building. It is evident it isn’t the same man as Batman, he assumes Nightwing, but he shakes his head. “Glad I didn’t ask.”

The three costumed fighters get to the docks on the Eastern side of Gotham undetected. Surreal feelings swell as it has been a long time since they were on patrol together. For Dick, it was the proverbial riding a bike except that he was riding it dressed in Bruce’s skin, which felt sizes too big metaphorically and literally. For Tim and Damian however, with Dick in charge as Batman it was familiar, but more than anything it was strange. The most jarring was the fact that they had to call him Batman and even worse Dick had to answer to it. They eventually all compartmentalized to deal with the mission. Sure enough upon arrival there was a full operation underway of Black Mask’s men loading a cargo ship.

Batman turns to Red Robin who is still trying to hear the under cover GCPD officers through the hacked communication link. “What are you getting?”

“Nothing. There’s too many around them, they’re completely in their characters.”

“Can you identify them?”

“I’m running their radios through a heat sequencer to see if… yes. Got ‘em.”

Robin steps out of the shadows impatiently. “I think we should blow this open and pull them out.”

“I think you should mind your rank because that’s the worst thing we could do.”

“Shut up, Drake.”

“Easy, Robin.” Batman pulls his cape to hold him back. Red Robin had his face in binoculars. ”Red, you have them all accounted for?”

“Yes, there’s fifteen officers in there.”

“Okay, you’ll be in charge of their safety. Robin, you stop the ones loading. I’ll get on the ship and stop it from their chain of command.”

“Got it.” Red Robin follows after Batman

Robin let out a sigh in disobedience.

“Robin let’s go and follow my lead.” He orders.

Robin grunts. He didn’t have another plan, but if he did he wouldn’t have followed Grayson. They dropped in on the scene. Red Robin wasted no time in contacting the officers. He lands and runs up to one holding a box. He raised his staff signaling he wanted to fight. “This is over. Now!”

“I don’t want to have to fight you.”

“I don’t want to fight you either, Officer.” Red Robin said with a grin.

The man smiles. He drops the box and then goes to punch Red Robin who is more than capable of maneuvering out of the way. This allows them to be close.  
“Gordon sent us, get to your other men and get out of here, I’ll cover you.”

“Right! On it!”

An obstacle for Batman before he can get on the ship erupts when Black Mask’s men draw their guns and start firing on them. Meanwhile, Robin is enjoying taking his frustration out a little too much. Batman is getting closer to the ship when a gun shot nearly misses his arm. The aim was too decent to be ignored. He looks up and Red Hood is there joining the fight. Red Robin and Robin immediately protest about Red Hood into the comm. link that connects the three of them.

“I’ll handle it!” Batman assures them.

“Whoopsies.” Red Hood says sarcastically. “Mistook you for a bad guy… BAT MAN.” he colors with insinuation as he lands a nice upper cut on some now hurting bad guy.

“So nice of you to make an appearance, but we’ve got this!” Dick says as he is trying to dominate the fight over Red Hood to cut him out of the equation.

“No, you don’t Nutwing.” Jason wasn’t having it. He edges right back into the fight. “Nice suit, pretty sure it’s too loose in the ass though.”

Batman tosses a guy over him and into Red Hood who is able to quickly recover. “Don’t. test. me.” Dick ignores his comment and growls in anger. “Other than pissing off Black Mask? What are you doing here?”

“Guess the suit does make the asshole.” Jason taunts and then get serious. “There’s a bunch of immigrant children on that ship. Slave workers I intend to free.” His anger evident as he shoots a few men in the upper thighs and arms.

“That wasn’t in the intel.”

“I know, that’s why I’m here, to make sure you don’t accidentally blow up innocent children.”

“Should have known you’d be on top of this. You want in? Follow my lead.” Dick demands.

“No way! Todd’s not welcome here!” Robin bitches after hearing Dick’s half of the conversation.

“Are you crazy?” Red Robin can’t believe he would suggest Hood’s involvement.

Hood laughs “Why because you’re trying out being in charge?”

“Trust me.” He said to the boys and then he turned his link off. He turned to Hood. “Look there’s stuff going on you don’t know about too, now follow my lead.”

“It wouldn’t be that the real Batman’s benched would it? ‘Cuz there’s rumors from Stacey Kelly on the 6 o’clock news, Mike Jennings on the 10 o’clock news, not sure if Butman’s made it to the morning show with Kelly Rip—”

“—Enough! Christ, and they say I talk a lot.” Batman twists a man’s arm backward and then punches him out briefly leaving him and Red Hood alone. “There’s fifteen GCPD officers undercover that Red Robin is trying to pull out now. Please Jason, I did you a solid and it cost me. I know that’s partly why you’re here, all I ask is, follow my lead.” Dick knew Jason’s pride would stop him from admitting that was why he was there. A pause. There were more men coming their way. “What’s it going to be? You and I on that ship?

Hood finally gave in and nodded. “You got it.”

Dick turns his comm. back on.

“Batman what the hell is going on? The anger in Tim’s voice catching him off guard.

“New Plan. Red Hood said there’s kids on the boat. Mask has sunk into human trafficking.”

“Why should we believe, *gnnh! as Robin knocks another down* anything that Red Hood says?!”

“Out of the three of us, Hood knows Mask the best, he’s obsessed with the man. I intend to use that. Cover each other, we’re going on the ship!”

Red Robin gets all the undercover officers out to the street and they are greeted by the back up from Gordon and the rest of the GCPD. Red Robin briefs them and then he’s back to the dock to help Robin.

Batman and Red Hood force their way through a couple twenty or so men and onto the cargo ship. Despite Red Hood being a soloist, he works just as well with a partner. He may have emotional damage, but he is incredible at reading others and being able to anticipate moves. Of course so is Grayson. But their fighting together with ease isn’t from that. They were working together as if they were back training in the cave so many years ago when Jason was young. They have both always been talkers, especially being trained by the stoic Batman. It was only natural that their wise-ass remarks were groomed out of Bruce’s lack of humor. As they were now fighting together, it almost seemed more like a comedy team decided to try their hand at a beat down. Red Hood caught Dick smiling multiple times and being dressed as Batman, the whole thing threw Jason through a head loop. Dick found himself appreciating Jason’s point of view. How he could be firing a deadly weapon into a man, making sure the kids held captive didn’t see his ruthlessness all while being sarcastic to lighten the mood. It made him laugh. The angst and opposition that had been there was dissolving and they were actually having fun.

Red Hood gets the last of the kids off the ship and goes back in to Batman who is tying up Black Mask’s main contact, Rico Weldon. He is trying to intimidate information out of him as to Black Mask’s where-abouts, but the man isn’t talking. Red Robin goes onto the ship to check if they needed any help because Dick had clicked his comm link off again.

“He’s not going to talk like this.” Red Hood said folding his arms.

“You want to torture him?” Batman suggests.

“Wouldn’t that break our agreement?”

“Torture, not kill.”

“Like shoot off a finger?” Hood says tossing his gun around as he speaks.

Weldon, who is gagged, starts to protest.

“Or an arm?”

Weldon becomes louder.

“An ARM?” Red Hood tilts his head in surprise.

“What?” Batman looks at him blankly.

“You’re not serious. Because I would. I have.”

Weldon still trying to beg through the gag.

Dick smiles. “Maybe I want to see how you would do it. He’s not talking for me.”

Batman is standing in front Weldon.

Red Hood comes around and stands across from Dick. “You going to loosen my reins?”

“I didn’t know I was holding them, you agreed.”

Red Hood casually lifts his gun and shoots Weldon in the arm. Dick jumps back slightly aghast.

“FUCK! A warning, maybe?”

“Nah, that’s the whole point.” Hood turned to Weldon who was screaming. “Now you son of a bitch maggot-festering dick wad” He grabs his shoulders and gets in his face. “As you can see, I’m not afraid of the Bat here and he doesn’t control me… I really will shoot your arm off, so tell me where’s your boss!”

Weldon begins shaking his head. Red Hood removes the gag. “Please don’t shoot my arm off. He is probably at his base in the meat packing district. You’ve been there before. Please.. puh’…lee” and then Weldon passes out.

“Light weight.”

“Well at least you got him to talk.”

“I’m going after him.” Red Hood starts to leave. Dick extends his hand and Jason shakes it. “Does this make us even?” Dick glares into the blank faced red helmet that somehow looks hopeful. “Right. You know you better take that thing off soon or you’ll turn into him for good.” Jason scoffed and then he headed for Black Mask.

Dick leaves the bottom of the cargo ship. He is contemplating from Jason’s last words how good it would feel to take off the suit. The cowl made it difficult to see, the cape weighed a ton and the suit not fitting exactly made it difficult for Dick to move as freely as he liked. All in all, it wasn’t the worst considering the moment criminals saw him their demeanor changed. Years of Dick seeing it first hand as Robin or Nightwing couldn’t prepare him for what it feels like when each person he went to fight cowered at the sight of him. Batman’s reputation made it effortless. When he gets up to the surface of the ship he sees it has started to rain. Batman gives a nod to Gordon who is down on the docks wrapping things up. He shoots a line back up to the buildings where Red Robin and Robin are waiting by their vehicles.

“Great job” Dick offers thinking he is being supportive. Robin’s arms are crossed seemingly unimpressed.

“Oh? Yeah?” Tim asks aggravated and then he sucker punches Dick in the jaw hard enough he goes down.

“Tim! What the hell?” Dick brings his hand to his lips to see it is bleeding. He’s upset but can’t help giving him credit with how much Tim’s strength has improved.

“That was it wasn’t it? You’re working with him?” There is a burning and accusatory anger flowing off of him.

Damian’s stature changed “Wait, Drake? What’s going on?”

“Why don’t you ask him? He’s the one who’s been working with Red Hood!”

“WHAT?!” Damian’s shock slowly turning to anger.

“Let me explain.” Dick stands up to defend himself.

Tim continues “That’s why Bruce told you to leave, isn’t it? You chose Jason over us!”

“You’ve been working with HIM!?” Damian exclaims in disgust.

“You should have seen them, so cozy together, how often do you work with him?”

Dick raises his hands up trying to calm them down. “Tim, I don’t. You don’t understand, just… You need to listen.”

“NO! I don’t.” Tim brushes him off. “We don’t need you as Batman. Damian and I can manage all on our own.”

“Please.” He pleads.

Tim got in his face “HE TRIED TO KILL ME, DICK! He tried to kill Bruce. He murders people.”

“Bad people….not that I think it’s right.” Dick contradicts knowing it is the wrong time to bring it up.

“Yet you’ll work with him?” Tim pauses waiting for a response and Dick shakes his head. “I’m out of here!” He gets on his cycle and speeds off.

“TIM!” He tries to call after him to no avail. He turns to Damian. “Damian I—”

“—Save it for someone who still cares about what you think.” He gets on his cycle. “And take the damn suit off!”

Dick, now sideswiped, feels stupid for not having been more prepared for that. How the hell did Bruce always get away with being secretive and everyone just accepting it?

  
Dick doesn’t take the suit off, he doesn’t go to the cave. Instead he heads over to the edge of Gotham in the pouring rain. He lands on the fire escape and is surprised to see the light on. He looks into the window and sure enough, Jason is inside. He taps on the window calling his attention.

Jason looks at him. “I don’t want any.”

Dick reaches towards his utility belt. “Fine I’ll break it open.”

Jason annoyed, inhales his cigarette, opens the window and then blows the smoke into Dick’s face. He leans his folded arms over the ledge. “Give a man an inch, he’ll take a mile. Or wait, you’re not going to recite poetry to me or something weird are you?”

Dick ignores it all including the smoke. “I’ve got a problem, which means you’ve got a problem.”

“That’s interesting logic since I don’t a fuck about your problems.”

“You seemed to care about them tonight.”

“You know what tonight was.” He takes another drag.

“Just let me in.” He was growing impatient.

“Ask nicely considering you’re soaking wet like some type of stray animal about to mess all over my carpet.” Jason gets off of the windowsill allowing Dick to climb in. He quickly leaves the room and Dick takes stock of his place. Nothing has changed, weapons everywhere, yet completely spotless. Jason comes back and tosses a fluffy white towel in Dick’s wet face, which he catches before it makes contact. Dick closes the window and towels himself off. Jason gets him a chair and then he sits on the couch still smoking.

Dick takes the cowl and cape off. “Thing’s a bitch.”

“I would’t know. Want a beer?” He offers.

“God yes, but no.” Dick says tilting his head back in exhaustion.

“What, what is that?” Jason questions annoyed.

“What?”

“Why do you do that?”

“I can’t have one, but I want one.” He says as if the reason was obvious.

“Be a man, have a beer if you want to have a beer.”

“The night isn’t over.”

“One beer’s going to end your night?” Jason asks sarcastically.

“It’s just not responsible.” He says matter of factly.

“I don’t get you.”

“I know.”

“You leave him, strike out on own and yet you left your collar on.” Jason takes a final drag of his cigarette with that embittered comment.

“I didn’t come here for this.”

“My house my rules.” He grins.

Dick changes the subject. “What happened to Black Mask?”

“A bust. It was empty. He’ll pop up again soon. At least we stopped tonight.”

The two sit there for a moment until Jason gives Dick a look while holding out his hands signaling it is his turn to speak.

“They think I’m working with you.”

“Who? Perpetual Understudy and Spare Parts?” He so lovingly referres to Tim and Damian.

“Uh…yes.”

“Tell them the truth, that you aren’t.”

“They won’t listen.”

Jason crosses his arms impatiently. “What the fuck do you want me to do about it?”

“Look. Bruce is down and there’s a chance it’s for good. We have to wait and see. But I need them to trust me. You showing up broke that tonight, help me fix it.”

Jason brushes off Dick’s seriousness “What exactly happened to Mr. Dark Knight? He’s not out for good…”

“He has a subdural hematoma to the brain stem from a TBI and has been unconscious since impact.” Dick stares him down.

“He responds to stimuli?” Jason has his doubts.

“Yes, but neurological tests are inconclusive.”

Jason leans forward over his knees and pauses for a moment “Hmm swelling will go down.” He offers finally getting on board.

Dick continues his case “There’s a lot of crime that can happen until then. I need to keep us working together.”

“And I can do what?”

“Explain it to them.”

“No.” Jason sits back into the couch with his firm answer.

Dick stands up being too tired for a debate. “Come say your piece and I’ll swear them to secrecy then you can leave or I’ll tell Bruce when he wakes up and the deal is over.” Dick starts to leave.

Jason runs a hand over his face in aggravation and just before Dick gets to the window, “Okay. …. Damn it, this is never going to end is it?”

Dick snaps a at him. “End? Tell me just what you have sacrificed in this deal? I have just about had it…”

Jason stands up to stifle him “DICK! I said okay.”

The two share a look in silence of a stand off.

“I’ll see you there.” And Dick was back out the window.


	5. Discount Robins VS Designer

 

Dick arrives in the cave to an angry Tim at the Batcomputer giving Dick a death glare.

 

“My Nightiwng gear is upstairs.”

 

It was enough to pacify him and he goes back to the computer not aware that Dick was stalling. Twenty minutes go by and Dick hears a commotion downstairs which he assumes means Jason is there.

 

Jason reluctantly drives into the Batcave. The whole ride over he tried feverishly to not relive old memories. He hasn’t been to the cave since the incident with Tim and he had no desire to ever be back. As he pulls the bike in and ignores the overwhelming sensory memory trying to break into his thoughts a Batarang explodes right by his bike.

He jumps off the bike and has to summersault out of the way of a few more thrown from across the room by a cursing Damian. Tim is sitting in the computer chair watching in delight. Jason pulls his gun out and aims it in Damian’s direction.

 

“Try me, Todd.” He eggs him on.

 

Jason cocks the gun and before he can open his mouth for a sarcastic remark, Dick flies in-between his sight line.

 

“WHOA, Stop! No..”

 

“I didn’t even—” Jason begins.

 

“You never would have hit me, you—” Damian begins.

 

“STOP!” Dick yells to interrupt both of them. “Guys, Jason is here to clear this up.”

 

“I told you, I don’t care—” Tim begins.

 

“SHUT UP! Tim.” Dick fires off “Just listen.” His voice was so deep and firm it manages to cool everyone down. “Put the gun away, you’re up.” He says to Jason.

 

“No fun.” Jason whispers. He then moves around Dick to the other two. “Alright discount Robins, Dick and I haven’t been working together.” They look at him. He looks back at Dick who signals him to continue. He sighs. “I work with the Outlaws. One of them is Roy Harper.”

 

Damian and Tim share a look. “So?” Tim asks.

 

“Roy needed some help. He needed money for something, a lot of money. Money I didn’t have at the time. So… I went to Dick. He helped, helped with more than just money. Things kind of got out of control. So I owed him one. That was what this night was about. Just a temporary truce, no killing and a part of paying him back.”

 

“You want a medal for not killing anyone tonight?” Tim grunts.

 

Jason let out a slight snort “For someone so smart you’d think you’d know my actual statistics?”

 

Tim saw it as a challenge and jumps onto the keyboard to bring up his records. Damian is still trying to process the information. When the results finish Tim reads “Kills: 75. Last kill 14 months ago….” As he read it he figures it out. “14 months ago? That’s when you left?” He looks at Dick.

 

“Yes.” Dick replies.

 

“So you stopped killing and suddenly we’re all good?” Damian speaks up.

 

“If I could help it, no killing that was the deal.”

 

Tim was almost there. “Dick why wouldn’t you just tell Bruce?”

 

Damian still needed some answers. “Why did you have to leave? What deal?”

 

Jason answered for Dick “Bruce would tell Oliver and Oliver can’t know about Roy. And Bruce being the detective he is…”

 

“You lied? You lied to him, to protect Roy?” Tim almost couldn’t believe Dick would lie to Bruce or that Bruce would believe him, but Dick learned from the best and if Dick thought it was necessary to mislead Bruce, he would be able to.

 

“Yes, I made Bruce think I was working with Jason. I led Bruce to believe I had betrayed him so that he wouldn’t look into things. I did it so that we could help Roy and the Outlaws with something…something worth doing this all for, but in exchange Jason had to stop killing criminals.”

 

“So as always, I screwed everything up. But your golden boy here… is as squeaky clean as ever.”

 

“Well apparently now so are you…” Tim added and Jason gave him a look not sure if he was being sarcastic. He wasn’t.

 

Tim stands up feeling ashamed for not trusting Dick and he begins to apologize “Dick I’m…”

 

As the three are talking and smoothing things over, Jason takes it upon himself to start walking around. He moves slowly like he isn’t going anywhere specific as to not bring attention. He stops when he can finally see into his room, he sees Bruce lying there.

 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I just left.” Dick was feeling relieved that the truth was finally out.

 

“I’m sorry too.” Damian isn’t sure how he feels about the whole thing but he is glad to know Dick has acceptable reasons for leaving.

 

Jason walks through them as if he hasn’t been doing anything “Well this has been touching. We’re no longer trying to kill each other and you all can have sleep overs again. Just keep this between us, K?” He goes to leave.

 

“Bruce can’t know.” Dick seconds.

 

“Yeah, right.” Tim nods in agreement.

 

“Sure.” As does Damian.

 

Dick realizes Jason is leaving. “Hey, Todd. Wait.”

 

“Thank me later, pretty full on the emotional hugs now.” He says as he turns back to Grayson.

 

Dick ignores him again. “He’s doing better, stats are rising.”

 

“I don’t care.” Jason says with haste and then pauses. Dick raises an eyebrow. “Okay I don’t want him to die, but the fact that he’s peeing through a tube is really pleasing at the moment.” He grins.

 

Dick grins back. “You and the Outlaws are doing good work. Bruce will eventually see that too.”

 

“Your point?”

 

“Don’t be a stranger. I’m here. And… get the hell out of here”

 

Jason straddles his bike. “Do me a favor, before he wakes up get one of them laid or a tattoo or something… please.”

 

Dick tries to fight a grin “Go.”

 

“Nose ring?” Jason tries again.

 

Dick shakes his head. “Bye, Jason.”

 

As Jason starts his bike he yells over the motor. “Take that collar off soon, Dick.” And then speeds off.

 

Jason was wrong, it wasn’t a collar. It isn’t what Jason thinks because he hasn’t ever been given the responsibility Dick has. Bruce has never come out and said his expectations of Dick, it’s just implied, regardless of his decision to be Nightwing. The responsibility is a role Dick feels he unknowingly asked for when he became the first Robin. Damian does nothing but claim ownership over the legacy. But if Bruce were to ever be forced to put something on paper, have a Dark Knighting ceremony, a passing of the suit and make it official; it would go to Grayson. Not just because he’s earned it, but because even now that Bruce is currently incapacitated, everyone, even Alfred, looks to Dick for direction. Sometimes you can’t chose the roles you fall into. He looks at Tim and Damian and relaxes now that they know what he has been up to and again trust him.


	6. Not A Collar

**Almost a week post Arkham riot**

 

Bruce opens his eyes to register the beeping monitor, the coldness of the room, the blurring walls, the taupe blanket over him, to mean he is waking up in the medical bay of his cave. He blinks a few more times to let his vision clear. He swallows to feel a dry mouth. He can sense his head is bandaged. He begins to move his fingers and toes. His body feels foreign and slow to his requests. He tries to recall his last memories. He remembers driving in the Batmobile, Robin next to him, then getting a message from Gordon. His mind keeps dialing it back until he remembers the Arkham riot and up to the very point where he blacks out. His last vision of Robin fighting off in the distance before his sight goes dark. His thoughts go to Damian. He tries to speak but nothing comes out. His muscles fatigued. He reaches for the water by his bed, but there are small dust particles floating in it. How long has he been lying here? What day is it? He clears his throat and it stings. He doesn’t care. “Alfred.” He tries but it is hoarse and too soft. Before he can try again Damian enters the room.

“Finally. How are you feeling?” He comes to his bedside with a hopeful look. He begins to test his eyesight by holding his finger up.

“Fine.” Bruce responds and then puts his hand on Damian’s hand to get him to stop testing him. “Are you okay?” He looks his son up and down and he looks in perfect health.

“You’ve been out since last Friday night. It is now early Thursday morning, 4 am to be exact. Seems like you’re fully recovered” Damian relaxes.

Bruce’s eyes go wide when hearing how long it has been. “What happened?”

Damian says it as if it is rehearsed information “You were hit in the base of the skull by a cell door causing a subdural hematoma, which essentially temporarily paralyzed your neurological functions until now.”

Bruce’s gaze intensifies. “And what happened at Arkham?”

Damian’s face wrinkles slightly as he hesitates knowing Bruce’s disapproval of Dick. “Alfred called in Nightwing to clean up Arkham. It was an outside cartel who had gotten explosives to Desanto inside. It was fully contained by the next morning. The press tried to run a story of Batman being injured and leaving a prison riot, but Batman came back with the Robins to stop Black Mask from completing a large gun, drug and child slavery shipment. Then again when Too Face tried to blow up a sporting event, a few bank jobs, a large chemical weapons trade between Penguin and a crooked off shore company and—” 

“I get the picture.” He says sounding aggravated as he tries to sit up, but he is too weak. Damian tries to help him. “I’ve got it.” He protests, but he really doesn’t and Damian helps pull him up into a sitting position. He settles and finally can continue, “You’ve allowed Dick to come here and be Batman?”

Damian paused for a few moments looking his Father over. He wasn’t sure he should say anything. Maybe it is guilt over how he treated Grayson, maybe he feels he knows what is best for everyone-having Grayson around, whatever the reason he inhales and begins. “Lets just say for as much as Grayson says he doesn’t want to be you, he is very close to being just like you. He might be just as stubborn. He might make a choice rooted in sacrifice to help someone and do the right thing and suffer the consequences even if that means someone else he cares about might get their feelings hurt in the process. He might be just as secretive and manipulative for the greater good, especially because knowing a detective can make hiding the truth difficult so extreme measures might have to be taken. He just might be the same partner we’ve always been able to trust no matter what the circumstances might look like. And he might have sworn us not to say anything. Maybe, I don’t know for sure. But maybe that’s why Drake and I decided to work with him while you’ve been out.” As he finished he lowered his gaze to a confident glare. Promises be damned, Grayson is needed around here. He thought.

Bruce looked Damian up and down, impressed with his son. Then he sees Damian starting to waver with his decision to be so forthcoming so he grins. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with Red Hood changing his position on murder over the last fourteen months would it?”

Damian grins as he raises his chin in the air. “I can neither confirm, nor deny that.” He then adds. “Grayson is still here, would you like to see him?”

Bruce nods and Damian goes to get Dick and he stops at the door. “If you knew, why did you let it go on for so long?”

Bruce lowered his head. “Could you just get him for me, son?”

Damian was disappointed with the aversion, but he figured he’d find out eventually and he left to get Dick who appeared moments later in the doorway.

“Cape weighs a ton, I’m surprised this is your first serious neck injury.”

 “You’re starting to sound like Hood.” Bruce insinuated.

 “He sounds like me. He’s always copied me, how is it you people think I copy him? I came first.” Dick flailed his hands as he delivered his sarcastic rant.

“Well, you at the very least do a great impression of me, don’t you? Keeping us at a need to know basis.” Bruce glared at Dick.

Dick’s eyes went wide, Bruce was on to him. He knows Bruce well enough to know if he knows, he knows everything. “I had to do it.”

“I know.”

“I’m.. sorry.” Dick was sorry. But he wanted to say ‘you would have done the same.’

 “I’ve known about the Outlaws.” Bruce confessed.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Dick is confused. He didn’t just figure it out, he’s known.

“You didn’t want me to know. You didn’t trust me to know.” He corrected.

Dick lowered his head. “Oliver is your partner, I didn’t think it was fair to involve you. But I guess if you haven’t said anything to Oliver… you won’t. And working with Jason…you two. I did what I thought I had to do.”

“What I would have done.” Bruce said generously and Dick looked at him with relief. Bruce continued. “You have never let me down, Dick, I didn’t believe you would start doing so out of the blue. I decided you would tell me when you were ready for me and the others to know.” 

Dick gave a cheeky smile. “Careful, it almost sounds like you’re proud of me.”

Bruce’s brow furrowed and his voice grew deep. “I have no problem telling you I am proud of you, Dick. In fact, I look forward to seeing this week’s news coverage about you as Batman.”

Dick threw his hands up with the mention of the past week. “Yeah, well glad you’re awake because once you started to get better the truce between those two evaporated and I’m done. They should never be left alone, ever.”

Bruce let out a slight laugh with his breath and then put his hand to his forehead.“Actually, I’m feeling a bit tired.” he pretended.

Dick nodded his head up and down skeptically “You get hit in the head and wake up with jokes? Nope. Sorry, not buying it, Batman. You’re back in action tomorrow. I’m done.”

They shared a smile. Silence started to creep in.

“Glad you’re okay.” 

“Glad you were here.”

Dick gives him a nod. “I’ll get Alfred, you probably need a scan or something.” 

Bruce watches Dick leave and he leans back against his pillow. He wasn’t the least bit surprised Nightwing was a success in his absence.

 

 

No. Dick wasn’t going to miss the suit. He signed up to be Robin and had so many names attached to him which didn’t fit: golden boy, boy wonder. That’s why he became Nightwing. To give himself a truer identity that he could live by. He wouldn’t miss being Batman, another name that he wasn’t. He put the suit back in it’s case in the cave and suddenly found himself wondering if he would miss the fear criminals felt when they saw him. The reason he became Nightwing in the first place was the same reason he felt animosity when learning he would have to wear the suit. The real difference between him and Bruce and the tension that would always be there. Robin wasn’t a role he begrudged, but it was a role mostly created by Batman. Batman ruled with fear. Dick became Nightwing so that he didn’t have to be like that, someone weighed down by obligation, a symbol for fear. No. Nightwing is a way for Dick to lead by example. After this week it was pretty evident that regardless of the visual effects of the suit, it didn’t cause him to become something he wasn’t and that was something Dick was proud of. He closed the case and stretched as he yawned. He was looking forward to getting Nightwing back to Bludhaven.

 

 

 

 


End file.
